regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Homer's Big Jump
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary In this happy days spoof, Homer attempts to jump over a shark as part of a bet played in by Mordecai. Transcript The episode starts with Mordecai and Homer Mordecai: Happy with your spoof? Homer: Yep.So,what is it? Mordecai: well I bet you can't jump over a shark. homer: I got this!(left) Zim:(holding an irken camera) Tell me he is going to jump over the park. Mordecai: Sure he is. Zim:I will record this.(presses recording mode) Homer: I'm gonna jump!(attemps to jump over but fails and falls as he jumps at 5 seconds while being attacked by the shark) Zim's computer:(on irken camera) recording done! Zim: Computer, put this on Youtube, Tweet, Facebook, and Google. Zim's computer: Processing, PROCESSING!!!!!!!(uploaded 100) process complete. Your video that is post on youtuhe, and called Homer stinks at jumping over a shark is added. Mordecai: So, where's the tape? Zim: Right here(accidently drops the tape by losing it) oh come on! Mordecai: You idiot! Homer: WOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doo do do do do dee ma da dee dee de mo bee- Mordecai: Zim, this means that Homer must do the bet again, at the seaside, on Friday! Zim: I found the tape mordo, since I put it on youttube and use it as tape. Homer: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zim: Now he will be make in fun of and soon he will knew he wouldn't jump over a shark. Mordecai: (tears tape) Zim, did you make this out of real tape ? Zim: Yes and HEY!!!!!! Why are you ripping the tape about Homer being attacked by a shark for attempting to jump over?! Mordecai: Wait,I thought you said this is about Gumball and Nicole having a kiss because a son likes a mom. Zim: YOUR LYING!!!!!!!, At least now I put it on Youtube to make people laugh at Homer. Homer: No, you didn't! You told us that you filmed Marge having sex with Peter F. Griffin! Mordecai: What does F stand for? Homer: Fatman. Zim: What are you talking about?I never said that you were brainless and fatty. homer: (chases zim) zim: WHY YOU BIG FAT OYX!!!!!!! (PAK legs choked homer) this is for being stupid with your fatness of stupidity Homer: do you hate dogs? Zim: yes why? Homer: well, go get em, Santa's little helper! Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(PAK legs aciidently letngo homer while zim is still attacked) gumball:hey(slaps the dog) there's no way to treat zim like that, now go play around the puddle or something santa's little helper:(whines and goes away) gumball: are you alright zim zim: that filthy dog will pay for what he has done gumball: anyway I watch a video about homer being attacked by a shark so I was laughing so much,I put on I like this zim: you do gumball: yep (Scene switches to 742 evergreen terrace) Marge: hello, Lois. Sorry I had sex with your husband, but at least Homer didn't do something stupid planned for Friday (Scene cuts to Pop's living room) Marge: shark!? Homer, this is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! Homer: stupid, yes. Dumb, yes. But this is one of these things I gotta do Marge: thanks to a stupid bet! You know, thanks to that bet, I would think that I wish that we never met him and Rigby to stop the Empire from trying to capture our kids. homer: should't say that if i were you that might affect the past marge: I was just joking around homer: oh bart is laughing at homer bart: man Homer, you stink at jumping a shark(laughs) Selma: dad, you gotta do the bet, it's the only decent thing to do Homer: thanks Selma, and Bart, I'm gonna CHOKE ON YOUR KENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Homer chokes Bart but bart chokes homer back by using a belt) bart: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT DAD, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!! somewhere at space from the massive zim:(transmission) my tallest I have some news to show red(tallest): what is it zim purple(tallest): yeah, what is it zim: (transmission) I have something funny to show ya on youtube transmissions shows homer beint attacked by a shark zim:(transmission) anyways hope you think this is funny, invader zim out(ends transmission) purple(tallest): that is so super funny red(tallest): not joking while with homer homer: I can do this(runs) I can do thi(jumps) I-(falls) CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!! homer lands on the shark and it attacks him homer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zim:(laughs) now this is what you deserve for messing with me, now to record you again(records homer being attack by a shark again) gir: he totally gets eaten by the shark somehwere durjng nightfull homer is walking so slowy and prepare to sing (Song: Gonna Pay) (what is wrong with me, why don't I ever jump?) (my friends made fun of me, for a jumping lesson) (even if its not that high, or less, perhaps maybe they are) ( These meanie heads were violent, oh yeah they are gonna pay someday) (Scene switches to zim's base) (That big fat loser, is nothing but useless) (even if his tiny brain, of a size of a squid) (hes ordered the dog, to attack me) (That big loser is a traitor, oh yes I showes him how to pay that time) (Scene switches back to the beach) Homer: Marge, I'm nothing but an... Marge: Homer, calm down, this is Thursday and that other day was Wednesday. You just did it as practice. I could accompany you, then those videos will have loads of dislikes because they will think it's just special effects. But I don't want to get two of our friends fired. the next day benson: sorry to say this but, I can't get them fired homer: what why benson: because the videos you told me about, I think they were funny homer: d'oh benson: besides all of them jump over sharks before, including me scene switches to the field zim: welcome to the field of homer's mission nicole: why are we here to watch again gumball: because we wanted to show you how he stinks at jumping over the shark zim: but first he shall jump over the squidapus phineas: you mean like a platypus zim: no a half squid, and a half octopus, made by us homer tried to jump over the squidapus but failed as he falled into the squidapus and it attacks him squidward: well I don't really care how the squidapusmost look like my species, but I bet homer will never jump over a giant sea creature(slaps his knee and laughs very hard) zim: yes yes thats fascinating later gumball: now his second test is to jump over a bunch of man eating dino elephants made by us homer:( tries to jump but failed that one and gets attack by dino elephants) I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!! nicole: I knew he would't jump over- zim: okay prepare the next test later zim: the third test is to be jumping over giant bees homer: well here it goes(jumps) homer didn't make it and falled while getting stinged by giant king bee and his bees while screaming gumball: we might want to get to the final test once he is done getting stunged later homer attmpt to jump over tje shark but failed and falled where rhe shark attacks him marge: I guess you are a big fat loser after all soon everyone and crossover made fun of homer, except for selma Selma: dad, mom, why don't you become a duo? Homer: why? Selma: you only have one hour to practice. Why don't you try a duo? Marge: a duo may work (Scene switches to the seaside, then cuts to the shark, then switches to the sea) Marge: are you sure you want to do it, Homer? (Homer nods) Marge: I'm going to the ramp! Hold on tight, Homie! (Marge goes over an succeeds) (Scene switches to Jay) Jay: he's doing it! (Scene switches to Homer) (Homer jumps over and succeeds) Homer: I did it! (Homer reattaches straight with Marge and comes to the crowd) Marge: and you! Homer: this is all a bet! (Everyone believes Homer and Marge and negatively walk away) (Benson arrives) Benson: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MORDECAI AND ZIM!!!!!!!! Mordecai: but... Benson: YOUR ONE HIT WONDER WON'T ATTRACT MORE PEOPLE TO THE PARK NOW!!!!!! YOUR ON TOILET DUTY FOR THE NEXT TEN MONTHS!!!!!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!!!! Mordecai: way to go, guys! Zim: yeah! Homer: that'll teach them gumball: well I still believe in you mordo and zim zim: but i bet you can't run througnthe snakes at least 5 seconds, homer later during after 5 secs homer:OW IT BURNS OW!!!!!THE PAIN!!!!!THE POSION!!!!! OW!!!!!!! zim: that will teach him a lesson for teachimg us a lesson(recording) mordecai: agree (End of Homer's Big Jump) (Alternate Ending) (Homer jumps over but fails) 3 hours later, homer got out while with bite marks homer: your right mordecai, I am nothing to jump over a shark mordecai: don't feel bad homer, it is just a bet I knew you wouldn't even jump over a shark anyway homer: really mordecai: yep homer: well I bet you can't ride a lion mordecai: (shocked while pupils were gone and eyes grown big, then turned back to normal) oh...crap zim: in that case, I'll go bring my irken recording camera (left) (End of Homer's Big Jump) Trivia * After hearing the news of Zim losing the tape by dropping it, Homer hums the tune to the Cleveland show. * This is the eighth Homer focusing episode, the first being the final part of Mordecai gets robbed, followed by Margie and Homer: the cute couple story, Party Homer, mah nuggets, Homer's illness, Dancer shift and Homer The Brian. * The middle and the climax of the episode is a spoof of a happy days moment where The Fonz jumps over a shark to impress his fans, while Homer only did it to win a bet placed by Mordecai. * This episode reveals that Zim hates dogs. * Bart last strangles Homer with a belt in Barting Over. * Mordecai last had the role as the main antagonist in Lisa's 10th birthday and The Boys' sleepover. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes